Sacrificios en wonderland
by Mapi Ayuzawa
Summary: Esta es mi vercion de la musica"Los sacrificios humanos de Alicia" solo que le cambie los nombres a los vocaloids. Pasen a leerlo, les va a gustar (Espero)


Sacrificios en wonderland.

En algún sitio habitaba un pequeño sueño, nadie supo nunca quien lo había soñado, era muy pequeño y pensó: "No quiero desaparecer de esta forma". El sueño pensó y pensó hasta que encontró la solución:

-Si logro que las personas permanezcan dentro de mi ¡Ellos construirán mi mundo!

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó la niña de cabellos rubios y ojos claros, observaba con temor el lugar en donde se encontraba un lugar desconocido, una mala sensación recorría su cuerpo-¿Dónde estoy?

-Solo quiero contarte una historia jijiji-sonrió la figura del niño que se encontraba delante de ella, un niño oscuro con una presencia aterradora-Solo te quiero contar la historia sobre un sueño.

-¿Un sueño?-preguntó la temerosa niña.

-Tu ¿Qué sueñas? ¿Recuerdas aluna vez los sueños que tuviste? Mundos diversos que cumples tus deseos. Pero la gente se olvida de esos sueños divertidos. La historia que te voy a contar trata sobre uno de esos pequeños sueños. Este sueño tuvo una idea para que nunca lo olvidasen: ¡Debería hace que los humanos se perdiesen dentro de mí!...

-¡Estoy tan preocupado!-dijo el niño que estaba sentado en la mesa observando un libro, la oscuridad tras el era plena, estaba en un lugar vacio, sin objetos, sin temperatura, sin luz, un lugar completamente oscuro y vacio-¡Como odio estar preocupado!-suspiro cambiando de página-Es que puede que desaparezca, ¡De solo pensarlo me dan escalofríos!-su infantil voz templo ante la idea-Estaría bien si alguien me siguiese viendo, no, solo con que me recuerde basta, podría continuar viviendo dentro de esa persona-una macabra sonrisa asomo en sus labios-Bien ¡Ya está decidido! Ahora tengo que ir a buscar a alguien-dijo el niño cerrando el libro…

El caos se presenciaba, los gritos desgarrador de los caídos, flechas espadas y ballestas rotas y ensangrentadas esparcidas por el suelo, banderas de ambos grupos clavadas en distintos lugar del campo de batalla, los caballos galopaban de un lado a otro, los disparos sonaban. En un holló, protegido por bolsas de arena, se encontraba una mujer, su cabello mal cortado estaba desaliñado, su rostro manchado con gotas de sangre, sucio y reflejaba el cansancio y la frustración, sujetaba con fuerza su espada, su armadura plateada transformada en rojo escarlata por la sangre.

-¿Sera este el fin?-se pregunto apretando los dientes con fuerza, la herida de ballesta que atravesaba la armadura llegando a su cintura le dolía bastante, la sangre emanaba, pero no podía rendirse, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dijo: No, aún tenemos oportunidad de ganar.

-¡Hola!-la mujer abrió los ojos y de pie frente a ella encontró a un pequeño niño, se sentía desorientada ¿Por qué había un niño ahí? Se sentía desconcertada.

-¿Eh? Cuando te encuentras con alguien dices "Hola" ¿No?-dijo el niño-¿Acaso estoy equivocado?

-¿Tu..? ¡Este lugar es peligroso! ¡Los niños no pueden estar aquí!-gritó la mujer, un quejido de dolor salió de sus labios al sentir la punzada de la flecha que llevaba dentro.

-Yo no soy un niño-dijo inocentemente-He vivido cientos, miles de años mas que tu, no llevo la cuenta así que no se con exactitud.

-Entiendo ¡Pero tienes que salir rápido de aquí!-dijo la mujer sin darle importancia a las palabras del niño, lo sujeto de la muñeca estirándolo, el niño sonrió.

-No quiero, porque vine aquí con un propósito.

-¿Qué?-los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par y se quedo helada, no se encontraba en el campo de batalla estaba en n blanco lugar, no sentía dolor y el sangrado había parado, no dijo nada, no se movió.

-Oye, chica ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Dime tu nombre-el niño miro a la mujer con una retorcida sonrisa.

-Kanon, soy Kanon-cuando la mujer dijo su nombre apareció en otro lugar, un extraño pueblo, calles de piedras, gente circulando, pero las personas iban vestidas con ropas extravagantes, ropas que ella nunca había visto, una mujer con cabello verde paso a su lado, en una mano sujetaba la correa de un perro ¿Azul? Los gatos gordos exhibían ¿Sonrisas? Las casa lucían normales quitando el hecho los incontables focos de luz que cubrían los techos, el lugar aparentaba alegre pero había algo que la inquietaba.

-¡¿Q-que?!-dijo alterada Kanon-Este…lugar…

-Este lugar, es mi mundo-dijo el niño que seguía frente a ella-Ah, como es el sueño que tú estás viendo ahora, tal vez sea…Tu Mundo…

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto aterrada.

-Yo soy un sueño-respondió el niño, acariciando sus propios cabellos oscuros, los castaños ojos de Kanon se abrieron de nuevo-Me lo han preguntado un montón de veces, bueno eso ya no importa ahora, lo que me importa que quiero que te conviertas en Alicia.

-¿Alicia?-pregunto extrañada la mujer.

-Sí, Alicia, si te conviertes en Alicia podre sacarte de aquí, por eso amiga…buena suerte-dijo el niño y se desvaneció poco a poco dejando sola a Kanon.

-Espera, ¿Quién es Alicia? ¿Cómo puedo volver?-grito Kanon inútilmente.

-¡Oye amiga!-una vos hiso girar a Kanon, tras ella vio a una linda niña de risos rubios y ojos violetas- ¿Quieres jugar?

-No tengo tiempo para jugar-respondió Kanon, se detuvo unos segundo y se le ocurrió algo-¿Tu sabes quién es Alicia?

-¿Alicia? Ummm…-pensó la niña-Ella…he he escuchado algo sobre…Alicia-de repente la niña dejo de sonreír, sus ojos violetas brillosos se opacaron.

-¿Enserio? ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto desesperada kanon.

-Alicia es…a decir verdad…es una persona…que siempre…siempre recordará este mundo-una macabra sonrisa asomo los labios de la niña y comenzó a reír, Kanon retrocedió asustada y salió corriendo, corrió y corrió sin para hasta salir a fuera de la ciudad quedando en la entrada de un bosque.

-¡Que está pasando? ¿Quién es esa Alicia? ¿Y qué quiere decir que es alguien que siempre recordará este mundo?-se preguntó con frustración-Yo no puedo quedarme para siempre en este mundo…todavía tengo que enemigos que derrotar-Kanon recordó las palabras del sueño "Si te conviertes en Alicia, podré sacarte de aquí"

Kanon dejo de correr y quedo parada entre unos árboles.

-Claro…Ya sé cómo salir de este mundo, quien es Alicia a mi no me interesa-un oscuro pensamiento domino su mente-Si todas las personas de este mundo desaparecen aparte mi... ¡YO SERE ALICIA!

La 1º Alicia estaba llena de valor  
con espada en mano llego a Wonderland

Degollando y matando a varias personas  
incontables fueron las muertes que causo  
dejando detrás solo un sendero carmesí

-Esto es diferente a lo que tenía en mente-dijo el sueño observando las incontables muertes causadas por esta "Alicia"-Se suponía que debía quedarse aquí para siempre, bueno, parece que tendré que traer otro humano…

-¡No! ¡No te acerques!-gritó una desesperada joven-argggg-la espada cubierta de sangre salió de su pecho dejándola muerta en el piso.

-Uno menos-dijo la antigua Kanon, que había olvidado quien era ella misma en su afán de ser Alicia, camino hacía su próxima victima

-¿Qué? N-no Nooooo-gritó la doncella, fue inútil, la espada atravesó su estómago matándola.

-Matar…matar…matar-repetía sin cesar, su espada destrozó el corazón de esa niña con la que había hablado cuando llego a Wonderland-¡Si los mato a todos yo me convertiré en Alicia!-gritó con euforia, la gente a su alrededor huía despavorida-Acabando con todos ellos podre regresar a mi mundo…

Pero a esta Alicia como a un criminal, en el profundo bosque que encerrada, los árboles cubrieron cualquier escape, nadie nunca supo si murió o sobrevivió.

-No puedes hacer eso, dañar a estas personas-le dijo el sueño, "Alicia" estaba furiosa agarradas a los barrotes de la jaula de ese oscuro bosque, su rostro y armadura estaban cubiertos de sangre de las victimas-Como te estropeaste, ya no te necesito, No necesito una Alicia Basura-la palabra "basura" lo dijo cantando en son de burla.

-¡TÚ…!-gritó furiosa-¡No bromees! ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!

-No quiero...-dijo cantando, en la mano del sueño una carta de tréboles de los juegos de pocker se estaba quemando, cuando la carta se termino de quemar el niño dio media vuelta y se fue caminando.

-¡ESPERA!-grito "Alicia".

-¡Aquella Alicia quedó atrapada, en lo profundo del bosque como a un criminal, aparte del camino que ella hiso en el bosque, no quedo rastro de su existencia-"Alicia" escuchaba aterrada la macabra canción que coreaba el niño.

-¿Qué es esa canción?-

-¿Eh? Esa es tu canción Alicia…

La mujer grito con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Ya basta!

-JAJAJAJAJA-rió el niño sueño.

-¡Que historia tan triste!-dijo la niña rubia mirando al niño-Pero que cruel era esa Alicia.

-Obtuvo lo que se merecía-el niño sonrió-Pero ese no es el final de la historia.

-¿Ah no?

-No, ahora te contare sobre La Segunda Alicia.

-¿Hubo una segunda?

-Por supuesto, el sueño hará todo lo posible para no desaparecer…

La segunda Alicia era un noble hombre, que con una dulce voz llego a Wonderland, de ojos azules al igual que sus cabellos, asustado miraba a esa presencia que tenía enfrente, desconcertado por estar en ese extraño mundo.

-No debes preocuparte por esa persona, ahora tu solo debes preocuparte por una cosa-le dijo el sueño-…debes convertirte en Alicia…si te conviertes en Alicia te sacaré de aquí…

El hombre reflexiono esas palabras, él quería salir de ahí y haría lo que sea.

-Entonces mi querido amigo George, Se Alicia…

George estaba escondido en un callejón estaba aterrado, los gritos del pueblo resonaban en sus oídos.

-Ella si es algo de lo que debería preocuparme, todas…todas esas personas fueron asesinadas ante mi-dijo apretando fuertemente su puño-Fue horrible-susurro, en su mente rondaba la imagen de esa guerrera escarlata atravesando su espada en todas esas personas.

El niño sueño hiso su aparición frente a él y le dijo:

-Oye, ¿Sabes una cosa? Reo que eres muy cobarde-dijo decepcionado.

-¡Cualquiera que haya visto eso, tendría miedo!-se defendió el caballero.

-Hmmmm, da igual…si te c0nviertes en Alicia….

Rojo, rojo, rojo, ese color y palabra rondaban en su cabeza, toda esa gente asesinada tenía familia y eso era algo que lo inquietaba, esas personas amaban, sangre, rojo, todo estaba manchado de rojo, todo frente de sus ojos.

-No me escuchas ¿Verdad?-preguntó aburrido el sueño-Bueno esfuérzate…-dijo evaporándose.

-El rostro de esa persona, no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza-dijo frustrado George, una idea rondo la cabeza del caballero.

-¿Una canción?-se dijo así mismo-Eso es, una canción en un momento como este me ayudara a distraerme y olvidarme de esto…

La 2º Alicia tenía una hermosa voz  
lleno con su dulce canto el extraño país  
de tanto sonido aquella Alicia enloqueció  
tanta música arruino a la pobre infeliz

Cuando George terminó de entonar esa música se extraño, pues nunca la había escuchado era como si mágicamente alguien escribiera esa canción en su cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo se llama esa música?-George vio a una hermosa joven de cabellos largos y rosas, ella había sido la que hiso la pregunta-¡Es una canción muy hermosa!

-Esto...no lo sé…se me ocurrió de repente-contesto George.

-Bueno continúa cantando…

Consiguió crear un mundo demente, se olvidó de quien mismo era, el mismo enloqueció que

Pena por Alicia

-¿Alicia?-se preguntó el hombre al terminar de cantar-Esta canción es parecida a la que estaba cantando ese niño…

-¡Hey muchacho! Sigue cantando-George miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba rodeada de la gente del pueblo que escuchaban con fascinación como cantaba.

-Sigue cantando ¡rápido!-dijo otra persona del público.

-Si-dijo George y continuó…

Esa Alicia quiso una rosa cortar  
y su fiel amante al verla no se pudo controlar  
florecieron en su pecho rosas carmesí  
que tragedia amar y estar destinada a morir

-¿Destinada a morir?-el hombre se abrazo así miso, la gente continuó su camino, dejando al hombre de cabello azul aturdido en sus pensamientos, la oscuridad invadió su mente al igual que la primera Alicia y la risa macabra de George sonó-Rojo, ¡Fluye! Rojo, estas personas…la sangre de estas personas… ¡SANGRE! ¡SANGRE!-rió macabramente cegado por la locura.

-¿Ustedes saben lo roja que es la sangre?-preguntó "Alicia" al pueblo, los habitantes salieron a ver al enloquecido cantante-¡Es asombrosa!-los gritos comenzaban asustar a la gente, "Alicia" diviso a un hombre que llevaba un arma de fuego en la cintura corrió hacía él y ágilmente robo el arma.

-¡Oye!-grito el hombre.

-La sangre es tan roja que es casi negra ¡Ustedes podrán verla ahora!-grito "Alicia" llevando el arma hacía su aveza y apuntándose a sí mismo-¡USTEDES LA VERAN!-y apretó el gatillo…

-Ahhh, en verdad lo hiso…-dijo el sueño mirando a "Alicia" muerto en el suelo-no importa, todavía tengo a otra persona en reserva…-en su mano sujetaba una carta con el digno de diamantes lo tiro al suelo y comenzó a quemarse.

-¡Que cruel es el sueño!-exclamo la niña a ese pequeño niño.

-Es la culpa de ellos por dejarse dominar por el pánico y la demencia ¿Quieres escuchar sobre la tercera Alicia?-preguntó el niño de ojos oscuros.

-No sé, es muy aterrador-dudo la niña.

-No te preocupes, la historia se va poniendo cada vez mejor.

-Está bien,¿ cuando me dejaras salir de aquí?-preguntó la rubia.

-Cuando acabe la historia-contesto Sueño.

-¿Acaso cualquier humano no sirve para ser Alicia?

-No cualquiera entrara en el mundo de Wonderlan-dijo el sueño.

La tercera Alicia era una joven de circo, con su grácil figura a Wonderland llegó, seduciendo a las personas más importantes del reino consiguió crear un extraño país. Gracias a su gran poder para seducir la tercera Alicia la reina se volvió y consiguió crear un extraño país.

En un castillo lujoso, lleno de hermosas flores, una chica de nombre Ophelia , con largo y lacio pelo celeste y ojos verdes, vistiendo un hermoso vestido verde y una corona en su cabeza se encontraba sentada en el trono de su habitación, según ella reinaba su propio país pero últimamente estaba bastante rara. Su sirvienta Deyre la contemplaba, ella le había servido una copa de vino a Ophleia, pero esta la tiro al suelo, derramando el líquido.

-Claro...-Susurro "Alicia"-De un día para otro me empiezan a suceder cosas raras... ¡no puede ser que tenga esa enfermedad que está de moda!-Dijo preocupada.

-¡Mi querida reina!-Exclamo Deyre-Nuestra reina...Por favor, guarde la calma. No puedo decir que sea imposible que se haya contagiado de esa enfermedad, pero todavía no es seguro.

-¡No! ¡No quiero morir de una enfermedad!-gritó preocupada, se llevo las manos al rostro-Pero…pero, morir de vieja sería más horrible; si tuviera un cuerpo más saludable y joven.

La 3º Alicia una pequeña niña fue  
de hermosa figura perdida en aquel país  
todos la adoraban por su bello parecer  
y en su mundo de ilusiones decidió vivir

esa Alicia la reina se volvió  
y su tierna mente de pesadillas se lleno

El sueño se apareció tras ella y con las manos extendidas le dijo:

-Vaya, que irresponsable. ¿No tienes ganas de ser Alicia?

Ophelia se giro con expresión triste en el rostro.

-¿Tú de nuevo? ¡Yo no tengo ganas de regresar a mi mundo! Así que déjame en paz-hiso una pausa y lagrimas cayeron de su rostro- ¡No quiero ser cantante de circo nunca más! ¡Canciones, canciones, nada más que Canciones! ¡Nadie me veía a mí! ¡Nadie me amaba!-se secó las lagrimas de los ojos y sonrió-sin embargo, en este lugar hay mucha gente que me ama.

-¿De verdad hay gente que te ama?-preguntó el niño sueño con expresión burlona-Gente que te ame por ser tu…

-¡Silencio! ¡Silencio!-lo interrumpió Ophelia mientras llevaba sus delicadas manos a su pecho-¡Si la hay!-suspiro-¡Ya desaparece de mi vista!

El sueño se cubrió el rostro por la expresión agresiva de Ophelia. Sueño estaba sorprendido porque nunca le había hablado de una manera tan arrogante y enojada.

-La que debe guardar silencio eres tu-dijo Sueño, una idea se le ocurrió-¡Ah, ya se!-sonrió-De la que voz que estas tan orgullosa, si no quieres volver a ser cantante ya no la necesitas.

Ophelia miro sorprendida como él le ponía un dedo en la garganta y después lo retiraba, sintió horribles ganas de toser.

-Que...-La voz de la joven sonaba ronca, como la de una vieja-¿Qué voz es esta!?

El sueño extendió los brazos.

-Esta voz te queda mucho mejor-halago-me parece te hice un favor al cambiártela-él rió con ganas feliz de su trabajo.

-N-no -susurró Ophelia, su nueva voz era débil-Devuélvemela…

Sus ojos verdes comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Puedes quedarte con esa voz fea hasta que te pudras-le dijo el sueño-quédate en este castillo hasta que te pudras-el sueño rió-

-¡Devuélvemela!-gritó Ophelia, Deyre fue al encuentro de su reina y la sostuvo.

-Su majestad-susurro preocupada.

-Mi voz. Devuélvemela-lloro la reina de cabellos celestes.

Sueño comenzó a cantar una canción mientras miraba a la desvalida Ophelia:

-Con su hermosa figura llegó a Wonderland, engañando a muchas personas construyo un país extraño, aquella Alicia se distorsiono, aterrada al ver su cuerpo pudrirse, reinó en la cima del país-El sueño terminó de cantar y vio con una sonrisa en el rostro como Ophelia estaba de rodillas en el suelo tapándose los oídos.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Basta!-gritó la reina.

-Adiós, su majestad…dijo el sueño con una sonrisa y desapareció.

Sueño estaba sentado en el medio de su oscuridad y suspirando dijo:

-¡Que fea era! Me engaño su hermoso exterior-tiro al suelo una réplica en muñeca que tenía de Ophelia junto a la carta de corazones que se quemaba-Debo asegurarme de que no vuelva a suceder-suspiro-Haga lo que haga sigo fallando. Me pregunto que estaré haciendo mal...

Recordó a los otros humanos "Alicia", todos eran adultos a excepción, de Ophelia que era una joven, pero había fallado también con ella.

-Tal vez deba intentarlo con humanos más jóvenes ¡Eso es! Mientras más jóvenes mejores son los sueños que tienen-sonrió-¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de algo tan simple?

Una imagen de un niño y una niña de pelos castaños paseando por el bosque aparecieron frente al sueño.

-¡Que oportuno!

-¿Por qué le pones finales tan horrorosos? preguntó aterrada la niña observando al niño sueño que tomaba asiento.

-Porque así es más divertido.

-Eres sádico-resoplo la rubia cruzando los brazos.

-¿Todavía no me has explicado que hago aquí?-

-Guarda silencio que voy a continuar…

Los cuarto Alicia eran dos gemelos, por pura curiosidad llegaron a Wonderland, atravesaron algunas puertas hasta llegar al bosque.

En el bosque de Wonderland dos niños recorrían el lugar. Tomaron el té bajo un árbol de flores rojas.

-Um…en otras palabras?-preguntó la niña llamada Elise, de cabello hasta la cintura sujetados por una cinta blanca y ojos castaños. Estaba en frente de su gemelo, Liam, su hermano estaba impaciente.

-Otra vez-se quejo-Te lo he explicado hace rato ¿No? Ese niño quiere que seamos alguien llamado Alicia-dijo Liam pensando en el niño sueño.

-¿Alicia?-preguntó Elise.

-Así es, el niño dijo que quería que recordáramos este mundo, pero tal vez es un…sueño

Elise sonrió.

-Está bien, no me importa tener que recordar un sueño. El solo hecho de no tener que salir de aquí es genial.

-Sí, yo también lo creo-acordó Liam.

-Si tú estás conmigo no me importa nada mas- dijo Elise dirigiéndose a Liam.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, Elise.

-Son muy buenos niños-dijo el sueño observándolos desde otro punto-Están llenos de curiosidad, ¡me han caído muy bien! Mientras se queden aquí pueden hacer lo que quieran-y desapareció.

-Bueno, entonces Liam ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?-preguntó Elise mientras se incorporaba.

-Cierto, no sacamos nada con quedarnos aquí, así que ¿Por qué no vamos a algún lugar?

-Si ¡Vamos, vamos!-dijo entusiasmada su hermana.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron por el bosque, se detenían a observar las hermosas y exóticas flores que había en ese país, saborearon los frutos que caían de los árboles y saltaban persiguiendo las coloridas mariposas.

-¡Mira Liam!-dijo Elise señalando un oscuro pedazo de bosque, Liam pudo divisar lo que le mostraba su hermana, un montículo negro que parecía una jaula.

¡Es una jaula! Vamos a verla-saltó ELise.

-No Alise, es mejor que no nos acerquemos.

-Que miedoso eres.

Elise lo jalo y Liam cedió dudoso y preocupado por lo que pudieran encontrar. Caminaron hacia la jaula, con Elise adelante, con el único sonido de sus pisadas, vio algo blanco en el piso.

-Mira, hay algo aquí. Una carta...-Susurro. La tomo-El remitente no está escrito.-Volvió a revisar el sobre-¿Que es esta marca de corazones?

Elise se acerco con una sonrisa.

-Sospechoso, Liam, ábrela.

Liam rompió el sobre y vio la carta. Adentro había un naipe con el signo de corazón.

-"Para quien encuentre esto, por favor preséntese en el castillo a las siete de la noche"-Leyó.

-¿El castillo? Liam, ¡vamos!-Dijo Elise.

-No tiene ningún detalle escrito, ni siquiera el remitente. Es peligroso.

-¡Pero qué dices! Precisamente porque no sabemos nada suena más interesante.

Mas allá del bosque otro reino hay  
bajo los rosales a la hora del té  
al reino aquel llego una invitación  
un naipe de corazón  
La cuarta Alicia eran gemelos

Por pura curiosidad llegaron

A Wonderland

La obstinada hermana mayor

Y el sabio hermano menor

Llegaron cerca de la prisión

De la primera alicia

Al llegar la hora, ellos se presentaron al hermoso castillo lleno de flores. Tocaron la enorme puerta y una sirvienta los recibió.

-Bienvenidos. Muchas gracias por venir-saludo la mujer.

-Claro. Si esa invitación hubiera sido normal, no hubiera venido-Dijo Elise.

-Siempre haces lo que se te antoja-Se quejo Liam.

-¿Dijiste algo?-preguntó Elise.

-Nada, nada

-Disculpen las molestias. Mi nombre es Deyre.-Dijo la sirvienta mientras los conducía por los pasillos del castillo-Los llame aquí por una razón, quiero presentarles a la reina.-Sonrió, pero luego dejo de sonreír-Les ruego que no le cuenten a nadie lo que hablemos a partir de ahora.

-¡Vamos a conocer a la reina!-Exclamo Elise, emocionada.-No le diremos a nadie, ¿cierto, Liam?

-Si...-Susurro el chico. El se sentía un poco preocupado. No sabía a lo que se enfrentaban o qué clase de personas eran estas y todo esto de daba mala espina.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Deyre-Sucede que en este momento la reina está muy enferma. Dijo que le gustaría escuchar una linda canción para sentirse mejor.

-Nosotros cantamos muy bien-dijo Elise que no podía contener la emoción.

-Que bien-dijo Deyre.-Me alegra mucho haber encontrado personas tontas caham caham...con una hermosa voz-se corrigió-como ustedes.

Liam se alerto ante las palabras "personas tontas". Abrió mucho los ojos, asustado. Eso era un aviso, la tal reina quería hacer algo con ellos.

-Seguro que la reina... también se alegrara-Continuo Deyre mientras entrecerraba los ojos y esbozaba una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? Qué bueno, verdad, Liam?-dijo Elise, su felicidad e ingenuidad no la dejaron captar la maldad en las palabras de Deyre.

-Si...-Susurro Liam nervioso.

¿-Que?-Pregunto Elise-¿Qué pasa?- Elise malinterpreto el silencio de Liam-Todo estará bien, nosotros cantamos mejor que nadie.

-No...No es eso-Contesto Liam en voz baja. Deyre rió.

-No tienen por qué ponerse tan nerviosos. Porque...muy pronto...ya no... Sentirán nada…

En otro lado, el sueño los observaba, el sabía perfectamente las intensiones de Deyre y su reina.

-¿Van hacía ahí? ¡No vayan! ¡No vayan!-exclamo, al ver que no iba a funcionar, suspiro-¿Otro fracaso?

El sueño bajo la vista hacía sus cinco juguetes: la réplica de Kanon encerrada en una jaula, la réplica de George con un agujero a un costado de la cabeza y la réplica de Ophlelia con los ojos negros.

-Que fueran tan curiosos también fue un problema, cielos...Y eso que prometieron que nos veríamos de nuevo...Si van a ese lugar, ya no nos podremos ver más...

Suspiro con tristeza. Tomo las replicas de los gemelos.

-La valiente hermana mayor y el brillante hermano menor a la tercera Alicia se quisieron acercar-comenzó a cantar el sueño- pero su sueño esta aun por terminar, FUERON LOS QUE MAS CERCA ESTUVIERON DE SER ALICIA-, pero de su eterno sueño nunca pudieron despertar…

La reina de cabellos celestes atravesó con la espada de la primera Alicia a los gemelos, ambos quedaron tendidos en el suelo manchados de sangre.

Pero su sueño  
esta aun por terminar  
aquel extraño país  
hoy a sus pies esta

-Y ese es el fin hermosa niña-rió el sueño.

-Que historia más macabra-retrocedió la niña-¿Tu eres ese sueño?

-Veo que te has percatado bastante rápido-el niño suspiro-Yo soy el creador de las "Alicia".

-¿Y qué quieres conmigo?-pregunto aterrorizada la niña rubia.

-¿A quién podría traer ahora?-le pregunta Sueño.- ¿Dices que cualquier Alicia sirve si se queda aquí para siempre? Todo menos eso. No es para nada suficiente, sabes que quiero que mucha gente me recuerde. Tal vez...sabes?- El le sonríe-Tu has estado estado todo este tiempo...tal vez... podrías ser tu...-El sonreí y se ve sus ojos distorsionados y con las pupilas dilatadas-¿verdad? ¿Serás mi quinta Alicia?

Se escucha un grito en la oscuridad...


End file.
